Tale As Old As Time
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, Soiku style with AkuRoku and Zemyx side pairings. All the songs will be in here, yes. Yaoi AU, anything else for a fan? Maybe some lemons...?
1. Tale As Old As Time

Tke: WEEEEEEEE!!!! Don't have too much to say!!!

Sora: this should go quick

Tke: mehhhh, sorry if this seems kinda short, it's just the prologue anyways.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Tale As Old As Time

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: Soiku main, AkuRoku side, Zemyx side

**Warnings**: yaoi, erm… Disney rip-off?

**Summary**: Beauty and the Beast, Soiku style with AkuRoku and Zemyx side pairings. All the songs will be in here, yes.

**Disclaimer**: You just missed it, I owned B and B and Kingdom Hearts about… ten seconds ago…

**Notes**: All the chapter titles are actually the names of the songs that appear. If one chapter is called something that isn't a B and B song, then there's no singing it.

**Notes 2**: When I first started to write the chapter, Nightwish's version of Beauty and the Beast started to play, ironic? Maybe. Fate? Yes. Hope for finishing? Most definitely.

**Notes 3**: All things in this is true, the gifts the prince got were more elaborated in the Beauty and the Beast Christmas movie.

**Notes 4**: All the lines (Naminé's I'm not completely sure of) are taken out of the movie, I swear to you. All these lines were used in Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas, which I love the music to.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 1:**

**ACT ONE: PROLOGUE**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
A young Prince lived in a shining castle.  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

Prince Riku sat on his throne angrily, his face scrunched in anger and every servant seemed to notice his distaste in everything.

"BRING ME MY PRESENTS!!"

Axel, the close friend and butler to Prince Riku, came almost skipping up with fear, "P-please, accept this, from all maids and butlers, as a small token of our—."

Prince Riku had already been unwrapping the gift by the time Axel was half way through his speech, "A story book?" He snarled in disgust, the book dropping backwards from his hand to land at the side of his throne and everyone watched it fall with a loud 'thunk'. "I hope you have something better from me Ansem."

"Y-yes, of course master…" Ansem bowed and began to play his organ.

Their royal musician, Ansem, had just started to give Prince Riku his 18th birthday present—a musical piece that sounded oddly enough like the death march.

"What… is THAT?!" Prince Riku screamed angrily into the air, his hands balling in fists and his eyes blazing with displeasure.

"It's a piece…" Ansem bit his lip, bowing slightly as he sat on the bench in front of the organ, "… In your honor, sir."

"Ugh, I hate it." Riku shuddered before looking at Ansem in a weird way, "Ansem, that stuff is gloomy."

Suddenly a knock ran through the castle, shocking everyone.

Riku stood, fists tight and eyes narrowed, "Who disturbs my CHRISTMAS!?"

He stomped angrily to the door, not tripping or bumping into anything, and ripped the doors apart harshly.

_But then, one winter's night,  
An old beggar woman came to the castle  
And offered him a single Rose  
In return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
The Prince sneered at the gift,  
And turned the old woman away._

The lady stood there, obviously in her sixties or seventies with slightly baggy wrinkles, harsh voice, rough hands, and white hair.

"Please take this rose in exchange from the bitter cold." Out of her dark brown cloak came a beautiful ruby red rose, seemingly perfect in its creation.

He sneered, mocking her, "Tsk, I don't need a rose!" With that he shut his doors tightly, "Go away you old hag."

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances  
For Beauty is found within._

She stared, watching him with a seeing gaze as he scorned her—scorned her for being ugly and elderly.

Her dark black eyes flashed with a light shot of blue as she watched him.

_And when he dismissed her again,  
the old woman's ugliness melted away  
to reveal a beautiful Enchantress._

As soon as the door clicked shut and he walked back to his throne, the door burst open. Light poured into the room, blinding everyone.

When it disappeared the people stared at the beauty in front of them.

Milky white skin, light blue eyes now slightly dark from glaring and soft blonde hair twirled around resting lightly on her shoulder. She seemed to be floating high in the air, her soft blue dress shinning and shimmering in the beautiful, yet harsh, blue light that surrounded her.

_The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,  
for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  
And as punishment,  
She transformed him into a hideous beast,  
and placed a powerful spell on the castle,  
and all who lived there._

"You have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon you and all in this castle until someone loves you for who you are… you shall remain forever—a beast…"

The servants could feel themselves change, looking at themselves in horror. They looked up to see their prince.

The prince had begun to go through the longest transformation of any of them. His pale skin turning into fur, blending into a soft tannish color as his hair turned to fur also and became the same color. His clothes shredding as he became larger than he originally was. Horns began to grow out of his forehead and his teeth became longer and sharper—like fangs.

The servants watched in horror as their master fell to the ground with a loud thud, they turned towards the enchantress only to find her gone and the main entrance of the castle open as snow and wind blew through.

Ashamed of his monstrous form,  
the beast concealed himself inside his castle,  
with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The prince snarled, ripping the picture of himself (he had hanging on his bedroom wall) to shreds before raising his now large, hairy arms over his head and whimpering in sorrow.

The mirror on the stand behind him started to glow a light green, showing the outside of the castle that seemed dreary, dark, and cold before flickering to the town closet to the castle and showing it's beauty, elegance, and life.

The beast seemed to growl more, turning the mirror over and staring at the picture of himself he had just destroyed with his new claws.

_The Rose she had offered,  
Was truly an enchanted rose,  
Which would bloom for many years.  
If he could learn to love another,  
and earn her love in return  
by the time the last petal fell,  
then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast  
for all time._

The rose stayed perfectly suspended in it's crystal encasing. It's beautiful pink glowing in the darkness of the castle as if just showing the beast his suffering.

The beast stared at it, aqua eyes gazing with a dark look of hatred and self-loathing.

Every time he glanced at the rose, he remembered.

He remembered what a fool he'd been.

He remembered not using his heart.

He remembered treating people coldly.

His sorrow returned, tenfold, knowing he was just wasting his time.

_As the years passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all hope,  
for who could ever learn to love...a Beast?_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: my favorite coupling with my favorite Disney movie… why didn't I think of this before??

Sora: because you haven't watched B and B in FOREVER and Kiraracutie's bday was the first time you watched it in over a year?

Tke: maybe…

Riku: you were staring at how cute Sora is?

Tke: YEAH!!! THAT WORKS!!

Sora: **_blush_**

Riku: **_rolls eyes and pulls a squeaking Sora_** closer he's mine.

Tke: I know… still can dream though.

R AND R!! REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF ENTRANTRESS NAMINÉ!!


	2. How Long Must This Go On and Sora

Tke: so why Sora and Riku? Because I couldn't persuade Roxas to wear a dress.

Roxas: **_flips her off_**

Tke: no, not true, but I just think Belle and Sora are pretty similar. They're innocent, kind, have brown hair, love to do things like read, and love fantasy stories and ideas.

Roxas: And he's willing to wear a dress.

Tke: … I offered him I wouldn't pick on him for a chapter of fanfiction.

Roxas: O.O WHY DIDN'T YOU OFFER THAT TO ME!?

Tke: because you're so easy to pick on Roxas.

Roxas: **_glare_**

Tke: and here are the roles!!

**Prince**: Riku

**Belle**: Sora

**Gaston**: Seifer

**LeFou**: Rai (Raijin)

**Lumiere**: Axel

**Mrs. Potts**: Olette

**Cogsworth**: Leon

**Chip (no, Chip isn't the child of Mrs. Potts here) **: Yuffie

**Feather duster**: Marluxia

**Closet**: Kairi

**Belle's Brother (obviously made up**): Roxas!! The OTHER white meat!!

Roxas: **_glare_**

**Belle's Cousin #1 (obviously made up**): Cloud

**Belle's Cousin #2 (obviously made up**): Demyx

**Belle's Uncle (Not Father, sorry XD)**: Hayner (Cuz he needs a role sorry…)

**I needed to make parts up so Roxas, Cloud, and Demyx had roles, it wouldn't be one of my stories if they weren't in there or at least mentioned.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Kiraracutie**: I understand everything else, but where does monkey pie come in?? XD hehehehe, I bet it's so short because I forced you to review so late at night.

**Chaos Rider Tenshi**: no way, I'm goth, love blood and gore, hate a lot of things, love violence, yet I always love Beauty and the Beast, no one can change me.

**Shrouded-Obsession**: It's my favorite Disney movie; I don't see why anyone hasn't really done this yet!

**Vertias4Eternity**: Thanks!

**Sekre**: Gotta love cuteness

**Lollercoaster**: I love doing this type of thing it's fun

**SaberKon**: Aren't you ALWAYS too lazy to log in?? XD anyways, B and B is my top favs, so when no one was really doing this, I was like BAM!! I can do this!!

**Water-gem**: No problem, I think you're one of the first Naminé-dis like people I met though. Anyways, it's your opinion, and I hate when people try to push their opinions on others; so I'm not gonna try anything. It'll be by song, so the chapter length varies.

**Meghan**: Hehehe, you're just like me then, I love the movie and game and I can't get enough of either.

**Deadly Sin Wrath**: yaoi makes the world go 'round. X3

**IndonesianElephant**: Cookie!!! **_Munch, munch, munch_** I love everything about the two. A review is a review, I can say that much, so as long as I got it! XD

**Sora The Emo Kid**: XD Can I have your name??? PLEASE??? Sor-chan… lol, rip-offs can be so much fun.

**Inuyasharules247**: well, the way I mostly write Kairi and Naminé, they help get yaoi couples together, so maybe you'll like them in this fic.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 2:**

**How Long Must This Go On/Sora (Belle _shrug_)**

**Question:** Should I add the Broadway songs to this also?? (I love the musical XD)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**THIS IS A PART FROM THE BROADWAY PLAY, IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO ADD THOSE SONGS IN THIS STORY TOO, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!**

Prince Riku stood near the glass encasing, not looking up through his thick fur at the rose glowing.

Riku:  
_How long must this go on?  
This cruel trick of fate?_

He roared, throwing his arm out to his side before covering his face with it. He growled loudly, looking at the picture of his human self he had destroyed.

_I simply made one careless wrong decision  
And then the witch was gone  
And left me in this state  
An object of revulsion and derision_

He looked towards the rose, eyes clouded with sadness as his eyes turned towards his mirror. The mirror showed his outside appearance, he began to loathe himself, smacking the mirror onto the floor.

_Hated...  
Is there no one  
Who can show me  
How to win the world's forgiveness?_

His eyes softened, glancing towards the sky as it began to rain. The heavens mourned with him. Was he to remain this way forever?

Who would _help_ him?

Who would _forgive_ him?

Who would **_love_** him?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Brown boots slowly trailed up the road and towards a quiet town, void of people. A dark blue dress (yes, you heard me, DRESS!!) flowed in the wind, the white apron rustling slightly as it brushed against the basket in hand. A tanned hand reaching up to run slim fingers through short, chocolate brown locks. The messy locks fussed against him, not allowing the young boy to put a brown spike behind his ear.

Sora:

_Little town_

_It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town_

_Full of little people_

_Waking up to say:_

The windows smacked open, people bursting half way through. Cheerful people smacking open their doors and windows in the early morning craziness. (Ow, a window just hit a bird… ouch, that door hit a squirrel!)

Townsfolk:

_Bonjour!  
Bonjour!_

_Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

Sora just smiled, watching everyone burst to life on the street. His eyes trailing over the people he grew up with, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Sora:  
_There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town_

He stopped in front of the baker's window, the wheelbarrow of the baker screeching to a halt next to him as the man lit up in a smile.

Baker:  
_Good Morning, Sora!_

Sora:  
_Good morning, Monsieur._  
Baker:  
_And where are you off to, today?_  
Sora:  
_The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story  
About a beanstalk and an ogre and a -  
_Baker: _That's nice. Marie! The baguettes!  
Hurry up!_

Sora rolled his eyes, putting his book back in his small basket and walking towards the center of town. Everyone's stares went unnoticed as he made his way passed the crowds.

Townsfolk:  
_Look there he goes that boy is strange; no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
_Woman:  
_Never part of any crowd  
_Man:  
_'Cause his head's up on some cloud  
_Townsfolk:  
_No denying he's a funny boy that Sora_

Sora turned at the building in the center of the town before glancing at the street. He grabbed the back of a wagon and stood on it's backing as it headed towards Sora's destination. (No KC and others, not his _Final_ Destination XD though I love those movies)

Man I:  
_Bonjour!  
_Woman I:  
_Good day!_  
Man I:  
_How is your fam'ly?_  
Woman 2:  
_Bonjour!_  
Man 2:  
_Good day!_  
Woman 2:  
_How is your wife?_  
Woman 3:  
_I need six eggs!_  
Man 3:  
_That's too expensive!_

Sora:  
_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Hopping off the wagon and to the door of the bookstore, Sora opened the wooden-half door and stepped inside to see an elderly man with squinting eyes and small glasses.

Bookseller:  
_Ah, Sora._  
Sora:  
_Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed._  
Bookseller:  
_Finished already?_  
Sora:  
_Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?_

By now, Sora had handed the book to the elder; he reached up, grasped and climbed the ladder and rummaged through the books on the shelves, eyes narrowing quickly to read the titles.

Bookseller:   
_Not since yesterday._  
Sora:  
_That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . this one!_

The man stared, startled at Sora's choice as Sora leaned down and gave him the book that had just been picked off the shelf. Sora just grinned, watching the man fix his glasses to see the hard-covered blue book's title.

Bookseller:   
_That one? But you've read it twice!  
_Sora:  
_Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring  
swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise –_

Sora slid the ladder across the shelves, almost imagining he was in the story, wishing and hoping he would some day be in one. He jumped off the ladder, walking towards the man who was handing him the book with a smile of delight for his long-time friend.

_  
_Bookseller:  
_If you like it all that much, it's yours!_

Sora:  
_But sir!_  
Bookseller:  
_I insist._

Sora's expression shifted into confusion and surprise, he had been gaping but the man merely smiled. He patted Sora on the back and led him out of the store.

Sora:  
_Thank you. Thank you very much!_

Sora turned, pulling his face closer to his favorite spot after opening the book. He ignored the men watching him, walking through the way. He jumped over a jump rope, patting an adorable little blonde girl on the head before passing underneath the bridge.

Townsfolk:  
_Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And his nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Sora_

Sora made his way to the fountain near the middle of the town; he sat Indian style and showed the book to a bunch of hoarding sheep that had been sitting on the fountain when he arrived. His eyes twinkled as he pointed to a castle in the storybook picture.

Sora:  
_Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because --- you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_

The sheep next to him sunk its teeth into the page, lightly ripping the corner as Sora raised the book to his chest and shook his finger at the sheep. He began to read even more of the book as the elderly sheep teller ran by, trying to swat away the group.

Sora stood, still engrossing himself in his book as he walked towards the way he first came in the morning.

Woman:  
_Now it's no wonder that his name means "Beauty"  
His looks have got no parallel_  
Shopkeeper:  
_But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd  
_Man:  
_Very diff'rent from the rest of us  
_Townsfolk:  
_He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Sora!_

BAM!!

A man with black hair ran out, lifting a bag to catch a bird from the sky that had been shot down. He happily raised the bag, waiting for the bird as his bright brown eyes lit up as they watched the falling bird.

THUNK!!

The bird fell behind the man, the man looked at it and groaned before stuffing it in the bag and making his way towards the blond man that had shot the bird down.

Seifer folded his gun behind his back, watching in the shadows of a kitchen supply seller booth as his 'servant' went to go fetch what he had shot down.

_  
_Rai: _I got it Seifer! Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Seifer!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
_Seifer:  
_I know.  
_Rai:  
_No beast alive stands a chance against you. ---  
And no girl or boy, for that matter.  
_Seifer:  
_It's true, Rai. And I've got  
my sights set on that one._

Seifer had used his gun to point to Sora, who had stopped at the baker's shop again, but this time to buy a loaf of bread from the wife.

Rai:  
_The inventor's son?  
_Seifer:  
_He's the one - the lucky boy  
I'm going to marry.  
_Rai:  
_But he's -_  
Seifer:  
_The most beautiful boy in town.  
_Rai:  
_I know, but -  
_Seifer:  
_That makes him the best. And don't  
I deserve the best?  
_Rai:  
_Of course you do!  
_Seifer:  
_Right from the moment when I met his, saw his  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only he  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sora_

Seifer had stopped to look at himself in the reflection of one of the pots, he smoothed out some of his hair as Sora walked by him, still into his book. Seifer turned to look back at Sora, only to realize he wasn't there. He looked around, finally noticing Sora walking into a big crowd.

He marched off, not hearing three blond girls behind him sighing with joy and not noticing his little obsessor attempting to follow him.

_  
_Bimbettes:  
_Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Seifer  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

Seifer attempted to make his way through the crowds, looking over people with his considerable height, to try and locate Sora. He spotted him, walking and reading still, and Seifer pushed through people in an attempt to reach him.

_  
_Woman 1:  
_Bonjour!  
_Seifer:  
_Pardon  
_Sora:  
_Good day_  
Woman 2:  
_Mais oui!_  
Woman 3:  
_You call this bacon?_  
Woman 4:  
_What lovely grapes!_  
Man 1:  
_Some cheese_  
Woman 5:  
_Ten yards!_  
Man 1:  
_one pound_  
Seifer:  
_'scuse me!_  
Cheese merchant:  
_I'll get the knife_  
Seifer:  
_Please let me through!_  
Woman 6:  
_This bread -_  
Woman 7:  
_Those fish -_  
Woman 6:  
_it's stale!_  
Woman 7:  
_they smell!_  
Men:  
_Madame's mistaken._  
Women:  
_Well, maybe so_  
Townsfolk:  
_Good morning! Oh, good morning!_

Sora stopped reading, looking around before raising his arms as everyone turned to look at him.

Sora:  
_There must be more than this provincial life!_

The crowd had separated in front of Seifer, showing a pathway to Sora.

Seifer:  
_Just watch, I'm going to make Sora my wife!_ (Cuz Seifer won't be the wife; he's manlier XD)

Before Seifer could move, the town's people swarmed in again, flooding the area. Seifer growled, walking into a random house and running to the second floor to jump out the window and jump from roof to roof to get to Sora.

Townsfolk:  
_Look there he goes  
The boy is strange but special  
A most peculiar Monsieur!  
_Women:  
_It's a pity and a sin_  
Men:  
_He doesn't quite fit in  
_Townsfolk:  
_'Cause she really is a funny boy  
A beauty but a funny boy  
He really is a funny boy  
That Sora!_

Sora turned just as everyone went back to doing their daily business, with a shrug he walked straight again and read his book.

His book was wrenched from his hands, to be seen by someone else.

Sora sighed, looking at the blond dully, "Seifer, may I have my book back please?"

Seifer held the book by one cover, watching the papers of text, text, and even more text flip downwards one by one, "How can you read this?! There's no pictures!"

Sora folded his arms, smirking, "Well some people use their imaginations."

"Sora, it's about time you stopped paying attention to those books and paid more attention to important things—like me." Seifer threw the book in the mud as the three blonde girls sighing a few steps away from them. He continued walking around Sora as Sora picked up the book and cleaned it off with his white apron. "The whole town's talking about it, it's not right for an uke (hehehe, just HAD to say it) to read. Soon he starts getting ideas, thinking…"

Sora noted the disgusted look on Seifer's face before cleaning the spine of his book, "Seifer you're positively prime evil."

"Why thank you Sora." Seifer chuckled, not seeing the look of confusion and surprise on Sora's face. He wrapped a strong arm around Sora's shoulders; "Maybe you should come with me to the tavern and take a look at my trophies."

Sora reached for his book, "Maybe some other time…"

The three blonde girls behind them looked in total shock.

"What's wrong with him?" One asked.

"He's crazy!" The second answered.

"He's gorgeous!" The third sighed, eyes still on Seifer.

Sora walked a bit away, "I have to get home to help my uncle… goodbye."

Rai, who had just got passed the crowds, snorted and began laughing, "Help? That loon needs all the help he can GET!"

Seifer started to laugh with his companion.

Sora's hands were in fists, being held at his waist, "Don't talk about my uncle that way!"

Seifer hit Rai in the head, causing Rai to fall back, dizzy, "Yeah, don't talk about his uncle that way!"

"My uncle's not crazy! He's a genius!"

Suddenly a loud screech interrupted them as it blasted towards the sky and lit up red, smoke began to form near the bottom of the cottage on the hill.

Sora looked horrified before running towards his house he shared with his uncle, brother, and two cousins.

He could barely hear Seifer and Rai laughing behind him.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay, DONE!!

Riku: turned out pretty good, I think

Sora: **_nods_**

Tke: whatever, I haven't written too much in a while, so I need to get back on track. Expect at least one chap update for EACH of my unfinished fics!!

REVIEWS ARE NICE!! COOKIES ARE EVEN BETTER!!!

FEED THE AUTHORESS'S HEART WITH LOVELY REVIEWS!!!


	3. No Matter What & No Matter What Reprise

Tke: woo, another chapter is done!!

Sora: we applaud you.

Tke: I OWNLY OWN LINT, PLEASE DON'T SUE!!

Sora: didn't your grandma just give you five bucks?

Tke: yeah, but that's going towards my Beauty and the Beast CD that my mom scratched up, that she can't explain how she got it scratched up and tried to blame it on me when she's the one who had it…

Sora: **_winces_** ooh, ouch…

Tke: yup, seriously.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 3:**

**No Matter What and No Matter What (Reprise)**

**Notes: I'm going to be changing things in this story slightly. Like, Belle's father was singing with her in the Broadway performance but here it'll be Sora's twin, Roxas.**

**Got it memorized?**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora's boots thudded against the sand as he ran towards his home. '_Where's Roxas?!_' He fumed to himself, seeing his blond twin boom out of the front door and towards the cellar.

"Sora!" Roxas turned, seeing his brother. They each grabbed a metal handle, pulling the wood doors apart to allow smoke to filter out from the room.

The two began to cough until Sora spoke up, "Uncle Hayner…?"

The dirty blonde uncle of theirs was on the ground, half a barrel around his waist like a dress. "Dammit!" He pulled off the barrel, his pants coming with it to reveal white boxers with little red hearts all over them.

"Gross!" The twins shrieked, covering their eyes.

"I'm going to clean up." Their uncle pulled up his pants, flushed madly, then ran up to the house to clean his oil and dirt-covered skin.

"He says he's giving up on the thing." Roxas muttered.

Sora giggled, eyeing the contraption, "He always says that."

Roxas sighed and began to wipe the dust off of items that had been placed down there.

Sora began to fiddle with the tools in the toolbox before he sat on the opening gap of the fireplace, "Hey Roxas…?"

"Hm?" The blond asked, pulling out a bottle of wine that Sora figured Roxas would bake with. The blond loved to bake, but wasn't really into cooking otherwise.

"Nothing…"

Roxas paused, giving Sora an odd look before he went back to cleaning.

Sora:  
_Roxas, do you think I'm...odd?_

Roxas:  
_My brother odd? Where did you get an idea like that?_

Sora:  
_I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk.  
_

Roxas:  
_They talk about me, too._

Sora glanced softly at his brother; Roxas placed a comforting hand on his twin's head._  
_

Roxas:  
_No, we're not odd, its true  
No fam'ly ever saner  
Except one uncle who..._

The two glanced up at the ceiling, which was the bottom of the main house; they winced and looked back to each other

_Well, maybe let that pass  
in all you say or do  
you couldn't make it plainer  
you are my brother; therefore you are class  
_

Sora:  
_So I should just accept  
I'm simply not like them_

Roxas:  
_They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: crème de la crème  
No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed  
There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what_

Sora:  
_No matter what they say  
you make me proud  
I love the funny way  
you stand out from the crowd_

Roxas:  
_It's my intention my fearlessness that  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got..._

Sora:  
_No matter what_

Roxas:  
_Now some may say all twins just exaggerate_

Sora:  
_That ev'ry brother's great?_

Roxas:  
_You are!_

Sora:  
_And ev'ry twin tends to say his brother's tops_

Roxas:  
_He pulls out all the stops  
to praise him_

Sora:  
_And quite rightly!_

Roxas:  
_No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of twins knowing best_

Sora:  
_And brother too!_

Roxas:  
_You're never strange_

Sora:  
_Don't ever change_

Both:  
_You've all I've got  
No matter what._

They grinned to each other, Roxas giving his one-minute younger twin a hug before a crash came from outside.

Their uncle walked back in, cleaner, better looking. (A/N: … not in my view…) "So, there's never going to be a trophy in this house, this piece of junk is useless!"

"You always say that." The twins chorused together, each placing a comforting hand on their uncles' shoulder, "But we know you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." They looked to each other, "Right?" They nodded then smiled back at their uncle.

Hayner smiled at each of them, giving a small hug in thanks before returning to his contraption. "What do you say we work on this together?"

"HAI!!" The twins cried, throwing a fist in the air before giggling with their uncle.

They began to help their uncle, grabbing various items and doing various chores.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Now you two be good." Hayner kissed both nephews on the forehead and patted their heads.

"HAI!!" The twins cried, holding hands as they waved bye to their uncle.

They watched as Hayner readied the chocobo he would be riding on. It'd been a gift from Seifer a few years ago when he first decided he wanted Sora as his ukereu. He saw Sora eyeing it, but the way Sora's uncle never really pulled his own weight and was selling useless inventions (in the town's eyes), Sora never really had the money. Sora instantly claimed it as his own and cuddled with it, ignoring Seifer, taking it in back, and calling it Pork Chop. (A/N: what? When I was playing FF8 disc 4 I had to get my Ragnarock back and used the help of a chocobo and the guy ho gave me the chocobo gave me a free baby chocobo. I named it Pork Chop, but his full name wouldn't fit, so I had to use PrkChop. XD;;)

They waved him off before entering the house, Hayner turned back to the road. He had been traveling the same clear and reasonable path for a while now, the sun setting behind the dying November sun.

Hayner:  
_First prize is nearly mine  
It's quite my best invention  
so simple, yet complex; so massive, yet so small_

He suddenly came to a fork in the road, pausing as he looked between the two. The first, left, had been the bright sunny trail that looked exactly the same as he'd been traveling. The second, right, however, looked dark, cold, _dead_.

The chocobo itself stared before turning its head to the left, urging his rider that way. Hayner pulled it back the other way, "Come on Pork Chop!"

The chocobo stared at its rider ludicrously, urging his rider back the way it chose. Honestly, his master taught him enough to realize that type of path is not safe, now why couldn't his master teach his elder?

"It's a shortcut Pork Chop, a shortcut."

The chocobo whimpered, knowing it would have to go that way by force. It squeaked, taking the path to the right while glancing around nervously, head bent.

Hayner continued his song to keep his ego up as Sora and Roxas had attempted to do for him.

_This triumph of design  
will be my old-age pension_

Howls and hoots came from either side; Hayner rubbed an arm nervously, trying to play it off as being cold.

_That is; provided I can find the fair at all  
I must have missed a sign...  
I should have paid attention...Drat!  
_

He glared down at the chocobo, "Where have you taken us Pork Chop?"

The innocent chocobo took a few steps back; it had begun to shiver just as its rider did. The place made it feel uneasy, like something, anything could attack at once.

Hayner took the reigns, turning the chocobo around before hearing a horrid sound.

_(Howls)_

The chocobo jumped back worriedly, falling to the floor was his rider, trying to calm him. The chocobo shook its head, fearing when his rider patted his side.

_That's not a nightingale, and not a mating call._

Forms surrounded them, Hayner's eyes widened as he stepped closer to the chocobo.

Glowing yellow eyes watched them.

_Wolves!_

The chocobo took off, running down the winding path it'd been coming from, all in hopes of reaching its master. There were a few howls as some wolves chased after the chocobo, the others surrounding Hayner.

Hayner took a couple steps back, the wolves coming closer.

Suddenly he sprang through the thick trees, using his thumbs to get passed parts the wolves would have trouble reaching. His boots thudded against the hard dust and snow, showing the wolves were just in time for their first feast of winter. Hayner looked back, yelped at the closing in of the wolves, and began to run faster. He hooked his foot into a tree branch, falling face first before tumbling down the small hill.

The wolves paused at the top of the hill, watching their prey with sharp eyes.

Hayner cried out, spotting a gate before he scrambled up and slid into the gate just as the wolves nipped at his feet. He took a deep sigh of breath before he fell to the ground, a wolf clinging into his shoe as its jaws sunk into his soles.

Hayner instantly kicked it between the eyes, causing it to go momentarily blind, whimper, and pull away. The blond hissed and dropped his hat as he ran, running over the bridge that led to the front of the castle doors.

It wasn't a normal castle, by all means, everything looked cruel and cold and harsh. But it had to be better than being in the cold winter with wolves having a better chance of eating you, didn't it?

He grasped a handle, pushing the doors open and running inside. He slid the door behind him, blocking out the snowflakes that had been coming through.

"Excuse me?" Came his weak and tired voice, glancing around the castle interior, "Is anyone home?"

He heard mumbled voices and strained his ears to hear them, but he couldn't understand.

"Of course Monsieur, you're welcome here!"

Hayner picked up a candlestick from the table, turning with it as his other fingers tapped on his chin, "Who said that?"

"I did!" The voice cried, almost laughing.

"Where?" Hayner twisted, he could hear the voice right next to him, but he had yet to see the owner.

"Here." Suddenly a small knock to his head caused him to look up…

Right into the face of the candlestick…

"'Ello."

"UAGHHHHHH!!!" Hayner threw the candlestick on the floor, watching it with horrified eyes.

"Ow…" The candlestick moaned, sitting up and rubbing it's back.

"Great, now you've done it Axel!!" Came the voice and Hayner watched in surprise as a mantle clock flew off the cabinets and waddle over to the candlestick, "How do you feel now?"

Hayner picked up the clock, tickling it's underfoot softly, causing the clock to try and cover its mouth in a squeaky surprise.

"I feel pretty good Leon." The candlestick, Axel, smirked and laughed when Leon shut his glass door and squished the man's fingers.

"I-I'm sorry, I was out in the woods, on my way to a fair and I got lost and the wolves…"

Axel shook its head, "Please come warm yourself by the fire."

"NO!!" Leon shouted, but Axel had already led the blond halfway down the hall and into the room. He groaned as he watched Axel sit the blond in the most important chair in there and have the teapot, Olette, serve the blond tea. The dog, now a footstool, had already propped the blond's feet up on its back.

Leon groaned again, what a way to end a Friday even—.

Suddenly a roar ripped through castle walls, Hayner grabbed the small cup he'd been talking to for protection as the candles flickered out.

"S-sir." Hayner watched in amazement as the candlestick began to talk to its master that was probably taller than the room. The blond wasn't turning around to look, nearly squeaking as the candlestick's words were drowned out with a harsh roar.

The clock, too, had tried to comment, this time siding with the master, but the master would hear none of it, choosing to yell the same way it'd done with the first creature.

Hayner attempted to look to his left, coming face to face with big darkened face, the only part he could see was the dark teal eyes, "What are you doing here?" It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement, backed up strongly by a fierce growl.

"I-I lost my way in the woods, my chocobo ran off and I was searching for shelter and then—…"

Another roar silenced him; he turned to face the face again, this time on his right.

"COME TO STARE AT THE BEAST, HAVE YOU?!"

Hayner paled, shaking as sobs racked through his body, "N-no!! Please!! NO!! I NEVER MEANT ANYTHING!!"

Axel, Leon, Olette, and Yuffie watched in horror as their master dragged the whimpering and crying blond away.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: **_begins to cry_**

Sora: what's wrong?

Tke: my favorite song is not until two chapters away!! It's chapter five!! Belle's solo song!!

Sora: ooooooh, I sing it? What's it called?

Tke: Home (you could find it on youtube) and I just wanna hear it and see it live again.

Sora: I promise I'll sing extra better just for you

Tke: really?

Sora: Really?

Tke: really, really?

Sora: really, really.

Tke: YAY!!! REVIEWERS GET COOKIES!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Me and Sora Reprise

Tke: this will probably be one of my most updated fics, **_laugh_** I can't stop writing!

Riku: you need to

Tke: shut up, beast.

Riku: **_twitch, twitch, twitch_**

Tke: go ahead Riku; maybe I won't pick on you if you do disclaimer for me.

Riku: maybe?

Tke: DO. IT. NOW!

Riku: Tke doesn't own anything, not Disney, not Square Enix, not Kingdom Hearts, not Beauty and the Beast, not—.

Tke: **_suddenly springs up_** I OWN SORA!!

Riku: **_SMACK_**

Tke: **_lays on the floor, passed out_**

Riku: nope, she doesn't own a damn thing.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Tale As Old As Time**

**Chapter 3:**

**Me and Sora (Reprise)**

**Notes**: I always find ME! Surprisingly humorous (those who haven't heard the Broadway production before will I bet), and if you want to hear a good version of it, go to youtube and type in beauty and the beast me and it'll come up with a list. Look for one by ookete, that's the one that reminded me of the time I went to see this a few years back, so it's based of that.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So you know what to do?" Seifer questioned, poking Rai harshly in the nose.

"I know!" Rai shouted excitedly until Seifer bopped him on the head and told him to be quiet.

Seifer had been setting up this whole early morning, gathering up the town and arranging everything. The whole town stood outside near the puddle of mush outside, the feast, band, flower arrangements, and clothing designers were all waiting outside, waiting for the blushing bride. (Sora: I'm NOT a bride!!)

Seifer smirked, tapping his black boot on the edge of the house's stone steps, he turned towards the group, "I'm so glad you all could attend my marriage!"

The town burst into claps, a few smiling happily.

"First I'm going to go in there and propose to the ukereu." Seifer smirked and jabbed his finger towards the door.

The town's men burst into laughter, the women into giggles, except for the three Bimbettes that were all crying into their hankies.

"Now Rai, when Sora and I walk out that door—." Seifer started.

"I know, I know!" Rai shouted out, cutting Seifer off, "I strike up the band!!" He cried, waving his small wand so the band started to play.

Seifer ripped the tuba out of a man's hand; the band stopped playing as Seifer stuck it on Rai's head, "Not YET!!"

"Sorry!" Rai muttered from inside the instrument.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

Sora paused from his book, standing up and relaxing as he headed towards the door. Roxas had been in the kitchen cleaning, until he chose this moment to go to restock on water from the lake a few feet from their house.

He used his uncle's invention to see who was waiting on the other side of the door. Groaning, he noticed it'd been Seifer; he readied himself and opened the door.

"Seifer… what a pleasant surprise…" He coated his voice dryly with sweetness.

"Isn't it though?" Seifer smirked, flaunting himself as he let himself in the house, "I'm just full of surprises!" He flew to Sora's side, holding out his hand, "For you, Monsieur."

Sora took it, smiling as he looked at it, "Oh! A miniature portrait…" He looked up at Seifer and attempted to smile, "… Of you…" He placed it down on the table, "You shouldn't have…" He then walked out back to where he had most of the animals waiting for food.

Seifer smirked, "Don't mention it!" He then watched Sora raise back up, "You know, Sora, there's not a person in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes right now. This is the day all your dreams come true."

Sora let out a laugh, "What could you possibly know about my dreams, Seifer?"

"Plenty!" The blonde cried before breaking into song.

Seifer:  
_You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?_

Seifer instantly crouched on one knee, going with his song.

_Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!_

With that, Sora turned, attempting to get away from the blond. Seifer quickly sprung up from his dancing position and grasped Sora from behind and swung the sighing boy around at his side.

_This equation, man plus man_

Then he dropped him and grasped one flat hand and pressed the other hand to it so Sora's palms touched and came together with a small smack.

_Doesn't help just you  
On occasion, ukereu can  
Have their uses too_

He twirled Sora around so Sora landed in a small bench in the middle of the field; Seifer came up to the air, sticking his foot up to accent his next line.

_Mainly to extend the fam'ly tree  
Pumpkin, extend with me!_

Seifer sat himself down, plopping his feet down on Sora's lap only to have the younger wince and raise his hands to push the blond's feet down.

Seifer:  
_We'll be raising sons galore_

Sora smacked Seifer's feet off his lap, getting up and walking off slightly.

Sora:  
_Inconceivable!_

Seifer:  
_Each built six foot four!_

Sora turned, glaring at him before spinning back around.

Sora:  
_Unbelievable!_  
Seifer:  
_Each stuffed with ev'ry Seifer gene!_

Seifer came to his side, flexing his muscles.

Sora:  
_I'm not hearing this!_  
Seifer:  
_You'll be keeping house with pride!_

Sora:  
_Just incredible!_  
Seifer:  
_Oh so gratified_  
Sora:  
_So unweddable!_  
Seifer:  
_That you are a part of this idyllic scene._

Seifer wrapped an arm around Sora's upper arm and began to raise his arm as if painting the image in air.

Seifer:  
_Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge,  
my latest kill roasting over the fire,  
my little wife massaging my feet, while  
the little ones play on the floor with the dogs.  
We'll have six or seven!_

Seifer had placed his foot in Sora's arms when he mentioned his feet, smirking as he folded his arms on his chest.

Sora:  
_Dogs?_

Sora instantly dropped his foot, mouth slightly open and eyes slightly wide.

Seifer:  
_No, Sora! Strapping boys...like me!_  
Sora:  
_Imagine that!_

Sora rolled his eyes and began to walk a bit away until Seifer caught him from behind and began to dance with him. Sora's back was still pressed against Seifer's front as the blond led him around the field.

Seifer:  
_I can see that we will share  
all that love implies_

He got up on the bench they'd been sitting on moments before, then quickly slapped the area between his hips and thighs.

_We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs  
_

Seifer slapped his thighs, causing Sora to squeak and cover his mouth as he watched the blond's movements.

_You are face to face with destiny!  
_

He raised an arm to paint an image again, only to have Sora frown and look taken aback.

_All roads lead to...  
The best things in life are...  
All's well that ends with me!_

Sora almost tripped as he made his way to the steps of the back of his house, Seifer cut him off, only to have Sora dive under his arm and into the house.

_Escape me? There's no way  
certain as "Do, Re,"_

Finally, Seifer grasped the door of the handle, just as Sora reached it. Sora whirled around to see him, Seifer's other hand reaching up to block off the brunette's only escape route.

_Sora, when you marry...  
_

He paused and then grinned, leaning down to see Sora's face better.

Seifer:  
So Sora, what would it be?  
Is it "yes"

Or is it "oh, yes"?

At the last part of his line, Seifer clasped his hands together for a second before placing his hands on either side of Sora's head and leaning down again.

Sora:  
_I...I just don't deserve you!_  
Seifer:  
_Who does?  
ME!_

Seifer held his last ballot before leaning down to kiss the brunette. Sora winced and grasped the door handle, flinging it open and allowing Seifer to tumble off the side of the stone staircase and fall into the mud below.

Sora:

_But thanks for asking!_

Sora cried out, before he slammed the door and quickly locked it.

Outside he could hear a band play before dying down, he sighed and went to grasp for his book.

X.X.X.X.X.X

After coming back with the water, Roxas stayed out in the backyard, leading the animals to drink water to quench their thirst.

Sora bit his lip, having a confused Roxas check outside for any sign of anyone before he chose to come out himself. With a sigh, he peaked his head out of the doorway.

Sora:

_Is he gone? Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him._

He began to talk to a chicken that sat on the stonewall Seifer had fallen from earlier.

_Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless . ._ .

He began to toss the bird's food angrily as he made his way down the stone steps and to the small shelter for the two cows they had.

_"Madame Seifer!"  
Can't you just see it?  
"Madame Seifer!"  
His "little wife", ugh!  
No sir! Not me!  
_

He placed the bucket down on the barrel, using a small handkerchief to wrap around his head before kicking the barrel behind him. The bucket fell off the barrel and onto the squawking birds below, Sora ran off, towards the dandelions when the chickens had been too interested in the food to notice and follow.

_I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!_

He began to raise his arms, as if yelling at God, when he'd really just feel like yelling at himself.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell_

He fell to the floor, softly picking up a dandelion and studying it before lifting it to the air and watching it blow away with the slightly chilly wind.

_And for once it might be grand  
to have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned_

After picking up and studying another one, he heard a sharp squawk, only to see his chocobo running towards him.

"Pork Chop!!" He cried, getting up and running to it, petting its neck softly as Roxas, who heard him cry out, came running to them.

"What happened to Uncle Hayner, Pork Chop?" Roxas asked softly, running fingers through the bird's feathers.

It squawked again, burying its face in Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, we have to go to him!" Sora started, stepping on the foot of the saddle to get on the chocobo's back.

Roxas had gone into the house, grabbing cloaks for both of them, before running back out and jumping on the horse. He tucked his brother safely into one of the cloaks before he put himself in one and released Pork Chop of it's binding from their uncle's machine. Sora grabbed the reigns, yanking them before Pork Chop cried out and came back the way he'd been coming from.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"This is the place?" Sora whispered, pulling closer to his twin, as he looked up at the darkening castle, lightening sparking to make it feel even creepier.

The whole thing sent shivers up Sora's spine.

Roxas grasped Sora's arm, pulling his brother into a hug, "Just remember, I'm here with you." Sora's cold fingers slowly left the reigns before Roxas's hands clasped over Sora's and forced him to grab the reigns again.

"Roxas!" Sora instantly cried, pointing to a hat in the middle of the pathway in the castle grounds. He jumped off his chocobo and ran, opening the gate with a shove before bending down to grasp the hat stiffly.

"Uncle…" Roxas whispered, reaching his twin's side, grasping Sora's hand as they neared the door.

They whimpered as they heard a roar echo throughout the area.

Sora shivered, "I'm scared…"

"But we need to get uncle back…" Roxas grasped his twin's hand and they slowly began their trek towards the doors of the castle.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Please, my nephews—!" Hayner cried out, only to have the beast growl at him and force him to back away towards the back of the cell.

"Your family is not what you need to worry about!" The beast growled out, turning to feel a small tug at the bottom of his cape.

"Master Riku." The candlestick, Hayner remembered as Axel, "There seems to be new people entering the castle, a blond with a look-a-like brunette."

Before the beast, who Hayner now learned was named Riku, could even under a sound, Hayner was back at the front door of the cell, grasping it and staring at the beast, "Sora and Roxas! My nephews, please, please, just send them home I swear, I'll stay here forever if you promise not to do anything to them! Roxas is certainly very protect of his twin and Sora hasn't been outside the village before and—!!"

Suddenly the roar silenced Hayner, the beast walking down the steps, away from the cells.

Axel turned and looked at him before following his master down the steps.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: **_winces_** owwwwww, Riku hurts when he's possessive of his little Sora-chan

Riku: **_eye twitch_**

Tke: oh come on!! I'm not a Soiku writer for nothing!!

Riku: do you really want me to hit you again?

Tke: do you really want me to force you to hurt Sora again?

Riku: …

Tke: exactly, I thought so!

Riku: SHUT UP!!

Tke: reviewers get plushies of Axel as a candlestick and Leon as a clock! RLMAO, I still can't get over Leon…

Leon: shut up.

Tke: Aw, but you make a GREAT clock… _Squall_…

Leon: It's LEON.

Tke: hnnnn… NEXT CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE SONG!! YAY!!!!

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Home and Home Reprise

Tke: yeah, this goes mostly to Saber, but also to anyone else who was wondering. I couldn't think of a role for Zexion…

Riku: so he's basically role less?

Tke: I didn't say that, Riku.

Riku: But you jus—!!

Tke: I said I DIDN'T have a role for him, now I do. So then this role made me wonder, how exactly is Zexion going to meet the love of his life, Demyx?

Riku: … the power of true love?

Tke: … that's for you and Sora.

Riku: …

Tke: XD so um… the whole Organization XIII might make an appearance besides Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia.

Riku: the WHOLE Organization?

Tke: yup, and so, Zexion is going to be Riku's older brother (sounds better then cousin…) that left before the spell was put on the castle, so he's the only human besides Sora, Roxas, and Demyx. And yes, Demyx will already have Zexion wrapped around his pinky, if that's what anyone's wondering also. XD

X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWERS:**

**Darkspider**: I can only imagine them singing if I'm watching the movie or listening to the music while typing. And that's only because I add their names to the song and sing it like I would expect people to sing it.

**Coolgamer**: thanks!

**Sora The Emo Kid**: I love your name, thanks!! **_Munches on cookie_**

**Sora's Savior**: NBC ROCKS!! (Sorry, not the station on TV XD) but yeah, these two are my top favorites besides Phantom of the Opera and Wicked.

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: using the word ukereu is so much more fun then just saying 'it's not right for someone like you to read'. I don't know if I'm going to have Sora makin' babies… XD OMG, between him and Riku, Sora's the mother of the relationship!! So if I really do MPREG… then that means Sora would have to give birth, and because of all the hardship he'll go through, I put all pressure on Riku and then… **_is now by now long gone into a daydream_**

**Aki**: there's a certain reason why Cloud hasn't appeared yet, but he'll come out soon enough. Sora and Roxas can't go long without their favorite cousin Cloud, can they?

**Miyavi Fangirl**: I had an image of Sora screaming like a girl… but… yeah… then I'd feel bad for Riku… cuz it's not like Riku ASKED to be a Beast, ya know? (OMG! RAI IS AFFECTING ME!!) Too many yaoi couplings? No, never!! XD

**Saber Kon**: I didn't get the link, but I'll look it up, that's a setback of they don't allow us to put links up except on profiles, it sucks.

**Mystiewolf**: thanks! I really hope you like the chapter!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 5: Home and Home (Reprise)**

**Note 1**: I actually convinced my mom to buy me the Beauty and the Beast Broadway soundtrack, so I have an easier time, and I get to hear my song again, and again, and again!! Hopefully you like the song Home, everyone. I just love the music, lyrics, and it was the very first Broadway song I ever sang (and I sang it for a Chorus teacher too….)

**Note 2**: I am doing this based off of Tim Rice's lyrics, so if you hear something like on youtube, that has different lyrics of the song, then that's the newer, changed version. I always love the originals.

**Note 3:** Home (Reprise) is actually a small song, very, very short. It's only 54 seconds, seriously!!

**Note 4**: This chapter might be particularly longer then just 6 pages :D

**Note 5**: The only part I HATED about the movie was when Belle the dramatic sobs and rushed to the bed. It was slightly… over rated… so yeah… I would never have something like that in his…

**Note 6**: In the Broadway version, Belle meets Ms. Potts and the Closet and Chip BEFORE meeting Gaston, so it's based on that. (Or at least the version I saw of it…)

X.X.X.X.X.X

"E-excuse me?" Came Sora's voice as he slightly creaked open the door, looking around, the place was dark, perfect if someone wanted to freak them out.

"For heaven's sake Sora." Roxas pushed open the door and watched the room as dust covered it quickly after it'd fallen off the door, "IS ANYONE HOME?"

"Quiet Roxas!" Sora shushed his brother, nearly freaking out, "You might get us in trouble!"

"With WHO?" Roxas glared, "Do YOU see anyone in this castle so far? Cuz I don't!"

"W-we just entered!" Sora whined.

The two glared at each other, Roxas huffed and quickly stomped into the main entrance. He took a few turns, drinking in the sight of the area. "This is so weird…"

"It's creepy…" Sora exclaimed but soon exclaimed, "But very beautiful…"

"If you're a loner." Roxas snorted.

Sora glared with a smirk over at his twin, "And you aren't? Staying all cooped up in the house?"

Roxas glared back, "Shut up."

"Do you think anyone still lives here?" Sora whispered, walking over to a painting and touching the thick, lightly chipping, image.

"No idea." Roxas breathed, walking towards a doorway that stood proudly before the stairs. Suddenly, the small yellow glow from a candle trailed upwards, disappearing into the hall. Roxas slid the door open looking at the lengthy trail of stairs, "Is someone there?"

Sora followed his brother as they began their trail up the stairs, the dust moving beneath them as their boots thudded against the stone. "We're looking for our Uncle and—!" Sora's voice went quiet; they looked around to see the cellar-like area. "What kind of place is this?"

"Sora! Roxas?"

"Uncle!!" The two made their way towards the dirty blond, landing on their knees as they each grabbed a hand of their Uncle's and held it to their faces.

"You two need to get out." Hayner answered, glancing at the twins, "Before he comes back."

"We're not leaving you." Roxas stated, the cold leaving by warmth behind them.

The candlelight swooshed out, leaving a cold wind to run through the air.

"Who's there?!" Roxas cried out, clutching his brother as Sora hugged onto him and Hayner squeezed his hand tightly.

"The master of this castle." Came the deep growl, the mysterious voice hidden by the shadows.

"Please, can't you let our Uncle out, he's sick!" Sora cried out, moving away from his brother's warmth, ignoring Roxas's cries to stop.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed!" Aqua eyes pierced Sora's own blue ones; they were narrow yet Sora could see a hidden emotion running through them. The figure turned, "He is my prisoner."

Roxas grasped his Uncle's hand weakly, Hayner muttering things.

Sora rose to his feet quietly, ignoring the protests from Roxas and Hayner.

"Wait!"

The figure turned, staring at Sora.

Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again, "Take me instead." He whispered, stepping into the light and watching the aqua eyes grow from narrow to wide. "H-he's sick… and…"

"You… would take his place…?" The voice whispered, eyes still wide. Then the eyes narrowed again, as if trying to hide the surprise.

"Sora, no!" Roxas cried out.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Hayner shouted.

"If I did…" Sora looked towards his brother and Uncle before the figure, "Would you let them go?"

The figure took time deciding, staring at Sora with interest before finally speaking, "Fine, but you must promise to stay here forever."

Sora paused, eyes slowly squinting, "Come into the light."

A hairy foot slid across the stone, coming in contact with the light.

Their eyes slowly widened as the figure of a beast came through, teeth sharp, hairy and dark, horns and a tail.

It was exactly like those in his books.

Sora squeaked, rushing into his brother's arms as Roxas stared on, eyes wide.

Everything was quiet as they drunk in the sight of the beast's form.

Sora lifted himself off his brother before walking towards the beast.

"Sora, no!" Roxas shouted, only to be silenced by the beast's piercing eyes on him.

Sora stood less than a foot and looked the beast directly in his eyes.

"You have my word."

"Done." The creature rushed passed him, grabbing the lock and using its claws to unlock the door as Roxas jumped back to avoid the beast.

The door latch opened and Sora clattered to the floor, shoulders shaking in small whimpers.

Roxas and Hayner were at his side in an instant, "S-Sora, no, Sor…" Roxas whispered, grasping his brother's hand, "Why have you done this?"

"Go home." Sora smiled sadly, "Wait for Demyx and Cloud, they'll come back, I know they will!"

"But—!!" Hayner began to talk, only to have the creature grasp them both and begin to drag them down the stairs.

"No!" Sora cried out, watching his twin and Uncle getting carried down the stairs. His legs felt like gelatin, what was going on? Why did he do that? Why couldn't he see them? The large castle doors echoed in the castle, Sora knew it was too late. He raced to the window, watching his Uncle and older twin get shoved into a strange contraption, as the clock and candlestick were barely visible from behind the creature.

He whimpered, pulling himself into the hay next to the window as he let out a sob. His knees raising to his chest as covered his face with his hands.

Loud footsteps echoed up the stairs and Sora could slightly see them through the area between his fingers.

He looked up, tears streaking down his cheeks in the moonlight's gaze, "You-you didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see them… never again…" His head shot down, he sniffed again.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room."

Sora stopped his tears, glancing up, "My room? But I thought—…"

The beast raised its arms, motioning the room, "You want to stay in the dungeon?"

Sora shook his head quickly, "No."

"Then follow me." The deep voice rumbled, walking and expecting Sora to follow.

Sora had to take giant jumps because of his rather small stature. He knew he was slightly smaller then most males, but compared to a beast? You had got to be kidding him!

The beast watched slowly, Sora looked around all the time, watching the changing looks in the area.

"The castle is your home now, you can go anywhere you want." He froze then began to walk again, "Except the West Wing."

Instantly, Sora's constantly curious nature kicked in, "What's in the West Wi—?"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!!" The beast roared, glaring harshly at Sora as the boy flinched and took a step back. The beast turned back around, stomping harsher.

Sora closed his eyes, opening them slowly. '_Everything's gone…_' He thought clutching the crown necklace he'd always hidden under his clothes. It'd been his secret gift from his father before he died; the only one who knew was his twin brother Roxas who had a four-edged silver necklace of his own. '_My home, my family, my friends… my books…_' A tear slid down his cheek, '_It's all gone…_'

Their movements slid against the red rug, Sora being lead down many different and odd paths.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Wait, please!" Before the door of the carriage shut closed a pale hand reached out and grasped Axel.

Axel squeaked out in protest, their master gone back in the castle as Leon was watching, amused, from the sidelines below.

The blond's face looked deeply hurt, tears gathering at the corner of his blue eyes, "Sora… Sora can't be alone like this, please, please let me stay here…"

The clock scoffed, "We can't do that."

"I understand." Roxas whispered, looking at them both with his heartbroken, pleading look, "But no matter how many times Sora's gone out of the house or anything, there's still things about life he doesn't understand." The tears started to pour down, "Sora's my brother… if anything happens to him…"

The two objects stared at each other before Axel looked up, "Alright, only you."

Roxas nodded, turning back to Hayner, "Get help." He whispered, the dirty blond shook his head before Roxas jumped out.

The door snapped closed, the carriage coming to life. It snapped weeds away from it's legs as it stood, wobbling for a second, before taking off in the direction they'd come from.

"What's your name kid?" The candlestick asked as they walked up the steps to the castle.

"Roxas." The blond answered, raising a hand to allow a snowflake to fall on his palm and melt.

"Well I'm Axel the candlestick at your service!" The object cried out, "That cold-ass mother-fucker over there is Squall Leonhart!" He pointed to the clock.

"That's LEON!!" The clock's protests went ignored.

Roxas smiled, allowing them to tell him all about the castle as they made their way in.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

They finally reached a room, the thick wood painted a light green with gold designs.

"This will be your room from now on, if you need anything, call and my servants will attend to you." He opened the room, Sora gazed as he stepped in. The room was probably almost as large as half his home. "And you will…" The beast gasped harshly, "Join me for dinner, that's not a request!" The door slammed closed, Sora whirled around and pounded on it a few times.

"Let me out!" Sora cried, his knocks defeated against the deep wood. A few pounds later and he took a few steps back, knowing he was defeated.

Sora:  
_Yes, I made the choice  
for family, I will stay  
but I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
you monster!_

Drunk on anger, Sora grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it into the door, watching the glass and flowers fall to the floor in pieces.

_If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
you're a fool!  
Think again…_

Sora's shoulders slid into a more comforting position before he slowly made his way towards the bed and removed the cloak from his body. He slid it onto the bed before walking over to the window that had been the exact height of the room.

_  
Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
that a home could be dark and cold_

Sora's arms slid around himself as he grasped for warmth. The room seemed to get chiller by the second, and the snow softly falling outside wasn't helping.

_  
I was told  
Ev'ry day in my childhood:  
Even when we grow old  
Home will be where the heart is  
Never were words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
home is too_

His gaze fell outside again; staring at the path he recognized as the one he and his brother had taken just a while before. The exact one that led to his home, his family and friends, his life, his everything, and it was all so far away.

_  
Is this home  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty space  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's alive_

He moved away from the window, drinking in the sight of the mostly-dark room. The only light had been from the moonlight outside, and he could vaguely make out a few of the items. This wasn't his home; they were different, completely different.

_  
What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know now I can't  
All my problems going by  
Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when  
oh, but then  
as my life has been altered once  
it can change again_

Sora slid himself onto the edge of the bed, feeling the velvet beneath his fingertips before sliding himself onto the floor at the foot of the bed. He grasped a wooden edging and looked towards the ceiling.

_  
Build higher walls around me  
Change ev'ry lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!_

A tear sliding down his cheek, Sora brushed his forehead against his hand.

A soft knock caused Sora to look up, he brushed the tears from his eyes quickly, "W-who is it?"

"It's Olette dear!" Came the call through the door before it lightly opened.

Sora waited to see a lady come through, but nothing had, and the opening was rather small for even him to get in. "Um…" Light instantly glistened the room, causing him to wince a bit.

"I thought you might like a nice spot of tea." Came the voice right in front of him, on the floor.

Sora squeaked, jumping back slightly as he looked down at a teakettle, "O-oh… b-but… but you're… you're a…" His feet carried him backwards until he hit something else; he squeaked again and turned to see a closet. "Ah!"

"Oops! Careful!" The closet exclaimed cheerfully.

"This isn't happening… it's not… possible…" Sora whispered, falling to the floor again.

"Let us introduce ourselves." The teakettle answered softly, watching Sora grasp a cup of tea that was just poured. "My name is Olette, call me if you ever need anything."

"Wanna see me do a trick?" the cup Sora held exclaimed, causing him to hold the cup, surprised, in his hand. The cup then held it's breath, bubbles popping from the top of the cup as it spilled down the sides and allowed slightly warm tea to lightly splash Sora's hand.

"Yuffie!" the teakettle and closet squeaked out together.

'Yuffie' just giggled, smiling up at Sora.

Sora glanced towards the closet, eyeing it thoughtfully. When in Rome, do as the Romans do, right? (A/N: Was that saying even around then?) "And you are?"

"Kairi!" The closet chirped happily.

Olette smiled from the ground, "That was a very brave thing you did."

Sora slowly lowered his hand down to allow Yuffie to jump off his hand and scurry towards the other kitchen items, "But I lost my home, family, everything."

Olette sighed before Kairi and Yuffie followed suit.

Olette:  
Cheer up child.  
It will turn out all right in the end, you'll see.

She smiled up at Sora, watching him give her a small smile in return. Everything had seemed a little bit bright then, just like that.

I hope that we'll be friends  
Though I don't know you well  
If anyone can make the most of living here  
Then, Sora, it's you  
And who knows?  
You may find  
home here, too!

Suddenly Olette squeaked, "Look at me! Squawking and singing and there's a dinner to prepare!" She, Yuffie, and the other tea utensils rushed out the door.

Sora watched the door close curiously before glancing towards Kairi (A/N: **_crackles_** the closet XD) "Um…?"

Kairi just gave a big grin, "You're a cross-dresser aren't you?"

Sora quickly squeaked, looking down at the dress he was wearing. It'd been normal for him, almost like a custom, but now that someone had pointed it out…

Kairi let out a laugh, "I don't mind, let's see what I got in my drawers!!" The doors of the closet opened, moths flying out before they shut and Kairi let out an embarrassed laugh, "Oh dear…" She then opened the doors again and pulled out a pink dress that made Sora eye twitch. "Here you are, you'll look ravishing in this one!"

Sora raised an arm, "That's very kind of you but… I'm not going down to dinner…"

Kairi gave a shocked look, "Oh, but you must!" She cried.

Before Sora could answer a small clock slid through the newly-made opening in the door. It bowed before twitching it's nose and causing the hands on it's face to move, "Your dinner awaits…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE FOLKS!!!

Riku: that was kinda short…

Tke: I would've added Gaston, but I'm tired and I'm not really in the mood to write the whole happy dance cheer rah thing, ya know?

Riku: **_grins_** that clock…

Tke: I have to make Cogsworth less… cowardly… Leon will kill me.

Riku: poor Squall.

Tke: I'm just waiting for him to come kill you one day, the way you keep saying his real name and not his nickname.

Riku: I'll be waiting

Tke: … **_sweatdrop_**… Riku, just don't come crying to me when Squall kicks your ass.

Riku: shut up!

Tke: **_smile_** anyways, REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF……… FUCK IT, YOU GET A DOUGHNUT!! **_Begins to throw them_**


	6. Seifer and Seifer Reprise

Tke: woot!! Back into action!! Anyone miss me?!

Reviewers: _**toss things**_

Tke: … I should probably update more, shouldn't I? Sorry! I'm graduation high school next month and I need to get my grades the highest they can be so I'm busy!

Sora: lies.

Tke: shut up, you're helping me with my homework right?

Sora: sure _**sigh**_ Tke doesn't own anything, not even the plot line, so leave her alone!

X.X.X.X.X.X

REVIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH:

**An Angel Flying With Broken Wings**: Don't you just love her outfits? Actually, I'm meeting a friend from Singapore coming in December, who's touring with a band called the Veronicas. We're going to meet him and cosplay so we'll recognize each other. I'm going to be Belle. Hehe

**Anon**: Thanks! I tried to put characters with the same type of egos, characteristics, etc. If one character who's important doesn't have anyone, I'll make one up for them, I won't choose a character that's just free. So thanks for agreeing with me.

**Darkspider**: It's now 1 in the morning for this. Hehe. And Cloudy doesn't even know his brothers are here! But he'll know oh will he know. He'll have a fit!

**Miyavi Fangirl**: I'm glad you're having fun with this. And if Be Our Guest is your favorite song it will be next chapter. But I'm just guessing if that's the song.

**Saber Kon**: I love Something There! It's one of my top favorites in Musical/Opera songs. I'll make sure to go on your favs, can't wait to see what you think this time!

**Holy Mistress**: Actually, I tired out for Belle in a musical once, when I was younger. It was pretty fun, a kid's version of the play. I had the voice, but they said I didn't bring the expression out by moving around with my body. Yet they told me to stand in place and sing. Oh well.

**Miissbear**: Doughnuts are very good, not good for you, but who ever cares?

**Inuyasharules247**: Kairi and fashion, it just has to work. It does in all stories.

**Sora's Savior**: your mommy will never know. Hehe. And I will be drawing Sora in all Belle's dresses, so don't worry about it!

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: _**picks up off floor**_ I'm giving you an extra doughnut just cuz you're you and I love ya. Agreed, Riku does have silver hair, I drew a picture of him on my deviantart account, but it's not colored. I may color it.

Bridget? What's he from? I'll totally look him up!

**Automailgurl**: Doughnuts are yummy!

**-An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession-**: You lucky Obsesser you! B and B is my all time favorite! I would love that! I heart you now, seriously. I'm drawing you a picture for your birthday of Sora and Riku B and B version.

**Kristen Harper**: _**blush**_ I'm not THAT good, but thank you!

**Darkdestroyer61**: I'm posting… right about… now… XD

**Silvermane1**: Updating now!

**Axel's Iris Is Roxas**: Oooooohhhh, knifeeeeeeeeee!!! I love weapons! Stab me! Stabe me!! Blood is good!! (_**shrug**_, I'm Goth, what can I say?)

**Lily-Izumi**: Zemyx will actually be in the next chapter, as will LeoClo, and a bit of AkuRoku-ness, so please look forward to it!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Tale As Old As Time**

**By**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Chapter 6:**

**Seifer and Seifer (Reprise) (Gaston and Gaston (Reprise) have funnnn)**

**Note**: I've never done a scene like this before, so if you can't really tell if something's going on, or if something doesn't make sense, or I should add something, please let me know, k?!

X.X.X.X.X.X

The fire in the bar was still burning into the night, keeping and giving warmth to the men and women hiding out in the tavern. The tavern itself was filled with a high, jolly laughter that could easily match the roar of an animal. The alcohol was being merrily passed along, men scratching their beards, playing chess, showing their non-existent muscles to the ladies, and men chatting happily about a hunt or game they were recently participating in.

However, next to the fireplace sat one rather annoyed Seifer Almasy. He was perched on a large chair, the leather a bit uncomfortable and forcing him to twitch every so often.

Rai scrambled over, after failing to impress the hostess behind the counter, he returned with Seifer's beer.

Seifer:  
_Who does he think he is?  
That boy has tangled with the wrong man!_

He grabbed the beer bitterly from Rai, throwing his head back and taking a long swing.

Rai:  
_Darn right._

Seifer shot him a glare to shut him up, then continued until he finished his beer.

Seifer:  
_No one says "no" to Seifer!  
Dismissed! Rejected!  
Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear._

Rai instantly grabbed a un-drunken beer from a man before offering it to Seifer.

Rai:  
_More beer?_  
Seifer:  
_What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced._

Rai:  
_Who, you? Never! Seifer, you've got to pull yourself together._

Seifer smacked the cup away, switching his posture grumpily. Rai quickly put down the cup, grasping Seifer's cheeks and pushing them together to try and get Seifer to show emotion. Seifer's arm raised and Rai backed down instantly. He instantly jumped up, moving around the tavern and catching everyone's interest by singing loudly, off-key and tone death. No one said anything, not wanting to be hurt by Seifer for back-talking one of his lackeys.

Rai:  
_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Seifer  
Looking so down in the dumps_

At this Seifer punched him away, causing Rai to go back to lying across tables and do other things dramatically.

_  
Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Seifer  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy_

At this Rai grabbed the heads of two men and squeezed them to his face, the other two men at the table merrily joining him to smile happily at Seifer. He quickly swiped the belt off one of the men, causing their pants to drop and everyone to laugh. Rai ran over to Seifer, placing the belt around his neck and buckling it closed.

_Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why  
No one's slick as Seifer  
No one's quick as Seifer  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Seifer's_

Seifer grunted, pushing his throat outwards so it pushed tightly against the old leather. With a loud snap it broke in half, Seifer smirked and everyone cheered. The man cried out over the loss of his belt, but when Seifer glared in his direction, he quickly shut up.

_For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Rai quickly bopped on random men's heads, they all glared and grabbed him by his rather long limbs.

Seifer and Chorus:  
_No one's been like Seifer  
A king pin like Seifer  
_

They began to swing him, having some difficulty, but still managing to do it slightly and at a slow pace.

Rai:  
_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Seifer_

Rai came up and rubbed the bottom of Seifer's chin before the blond smacked his hand away.

Seifer:  
_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!  
Rai and Chorus:  
My what a guy, that Seifer!_

_Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
Rai:  
Seifer is the best  
And the rest is all drips_

Rai came close, singing and dancing before managing to spill beer on Seifer's head. The blond glared and growled, raising a fist and smacking Rai across the chin. Rai went flying into some men before Seifer jumped in and they all began to fight.

Chorus:  
_No one fights like Seifer  
Douses lights like Seifer  
Rai:  
In a wrestling match nobody bites like Seifer!_

Instantly Seifer was gone from the fight, spitting out the taste of Rai's leg from his mouth before disappearing. The girls sat on a bench, singing merrily and enjoying the sight. They began to squeal, however, as they were lifted into the air. Looking down, the three squealed, cooing and groping Seifer's muscles as the men around them began to chant.

Bimbettes:  
_For there's no one as burly and brawny  
Seifer:  
As you see I've got biceps to spare  
Rai:  
Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny  
Seifer:  
That's right!  
And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair_

By then, Seifer had gone from flexing his muscles to showing off his chest. The old material of his shirt parted with ease as he showed himself shamelessly off to the tavern.

Chorus:  
_No one hits like Seifer  
Matches wits like Seifer  
Rai:  
In a spitting match nobody spits like Seifer_

Seifer pulled Rai's belt off, growling for a second as Rai's other belt kept his pants up. Then he pulled it with his teeth so hard it ripped, and he began to harshly chew.

Seifer:  
_I'm espcially good at expectorating!  
Ptoooie!  
Chorus:  
Ten points for Seifer!  
_

Seifer spit the leather out, watching it shoot into an urn one of the Bimbettes close-by was holding. Everyone screeched and hollered, Seifer began to grin like a maniac. He made his way to the bar, watching the hostess bring two bowls, one of six eggs, the other of four. Rai plopped next to him, just to see Seifer gulp down six eggs, shell and all. Ignoring the wonders of why a tavern had eggs, Rai picked the four up, trying the same stunt as Seifer, only to have the eggs splatter on his face.

Seifer:  
_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Ev'ry morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!  
Chorus:  
Oh, ahhh, wow!  
My what a guy, that Seifer!  
No one shoots like Seifer  
Makes those beauts like Seifer  
Rai:  
Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Seifer_

Seifer began to stomp back to his chair in front of the fireplace, lazing back on it. He then stretched his arms out to show all his deer heads around the darker part of the tavern, taking pride in the game he's done more than anyone else.

Seifer:  
_I use antlers in all of my decorating!_  
Chorus:  
_My what a guy,  
Seifer!_

They all began to laugh, cheering and clanking their beers together. It was a party in itself; beers going around faster than one could say 'uke' and everything back to normal.

Then the doors slammed open, the howling cold winds bringing in a frightful looking Hayner. He looked dead tired, exhausted, and desperately in need.

"Help! Someone help me!" He cried out, running in and grasping everyone's shirts and tugging on them.

"Hayner?"

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got him! He's got him locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?"

"Sora and Roxas! We must go, not a minute to loose!"

"Whoa, slow down Hayner, who's got Sora and Roxas locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!"

Everyone froze, eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

Then the laughter came.

Seifer patted Hayner's shoulder comfortly. He smirked, shoving the dirty blond into the arms of another.

"Is it a big beast?" The man asked.

"Huge!" Hayner cried out.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Another asked.

"Hideously ugly!" Hayner cried.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" A third smirked.

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me!"

"Alright my man." Seifer smirked, "We'll help you out!"

Hayner smiled, "You will!!" The men grabbed his arms, helping him stand straight and pulling him to one area, "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!!!"

They instantly threw him out into the snow, laughing and shutting the door. One of the men rubbed some snow off his nose as he shivered, "That crazy Hayner, always good for a laugh."

The other man laughed with him, they retreated back to their table as Seifer perched on his chair, in thinking mode.

Seifer: _Crazy old Hayner, hmmm?  
Crazy old Hayner...  
Rai, I'm afraid I've been thinking_

Rai looked over from his spot, gasping, as if horror-struck.

Rai:  
A dangerous pastime  
Seifer:  
I know.

Seifer glared before fixing himself back to lazing on the chair. He smirked.

_But that whacky old coot is Sora's uncle  
And his sanity's only "so-so"  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony, old man  
See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Sora  
And right now I'm evolving a plan  
_

He pulled Rai close, whispering plans in his ear. They looked to see everyone trying and straining to listen in before they broke into an even softer whisper. The others groaned, but tried to still hear.

Seifer:  
_If I . . . (whisper)_  
Rai:  
_Yes?  
_Seifer:  
_Then we . . . (whisper)  
_Rai:  
_No! Would he . . .  
_Seifer:  
_(whisper) Guess!  
_Rai:  
_Now I get it!  
_Both:  
_Let's go!_

They separated, crying out in joy as they swung each other around happily. No one had any idea what was going on, but they were drunk, having fun, completely forgetting their encounter with Hayner just moments ago.

_  
No one plots like Seifer  
_Seifer:  
_Takes cheap shots like Seifer  
_Rai:  
_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Seifer  
_Seifer:  
_Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful  
_Rai:  
_As down to the depths you descend  
_Seifer:  
_I won't even be mildly remorseful  
_Both:  
_Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end_

They danced around, spinning and smirking as they sang. Finally, they walked towards the window arm in arm, still singing about their evil plan. Seifer raised an arm to the others, having them cheer and shout for each question he would give them.

_  
_Seifer:  
_Who has brains like Seifer?  
_Rai:  
_Entertains like Seifer?  
_Both:  
_Who can make up these endless refrains like Seifer?  
And his marriage we soon will be celebrating  
My what a guy  
Seifer!_

Everyone continued to cheer, raising their beers to him. Seifer easily grabbed one and chugged it down, handing it back as they kept singing about him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas ran up the stairs, trying to run as fast as he could. That candlestick told him where to find his brother, and he had to do it before that horrible… monster… came back again! He finally skidded to a stop at the last room before grabbing the handles and swinging it open, "SORA!"

Sora turned from the closet, seeing his brother after fighting with the closet. "Roxas!" He cried out, running to his brother and hugging him.

Roxas held him closely, allowing his twin to cry into his shirt, "Shhh, I'm here, nothing's going to happen. Don't worry. I'm here."

Suddenly a female voice popped up, "Shall you be joining dinner too sir?"

Roxas froze, looking around to see no other people in the room, "What was that?"

Sora said nothing, only clung to his brother harder.

"Well sir?" The closet… jumped… at them.

Roxas screeched, "WHAT THE HOLLY FUCK?!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"What's taking him so long?" Riku growled, pacing back and forth, "I thought I told him to come down to dinner."

Olette sighed, "You must be patient master, he's lost his home, family, and freedom all in one day, in an hour no less."

"Master…" Axel whispered, standing on the fireplace with Olette, "Have you thought… maybe he's the one…?"

"Of course I have!" Riku growled, glaring at him, "But it's never going to work! He's so beautiful… and me… I'm just… well, look at me!!"

The two servants winced, looking at each other before Olette spoke up, softly but firmly, "Oh, you must help him to see passed all that."

Riku huffed, "I don't know how."

Axel winced, backing away. He could tell Olette was now mad, and a mad Olette was scary.

Very scary.

"Well!" She cried out, jumping onto a pillow below to jump over to tha table in front of Riku, "You can start by looking more presentable!! Sit up straight, smooth that hair, don't slouch!"

Riku did as he was told, trying not to get on Olette's bad side.

Axel jumped off the fireplace, coming over to stand next to Olette. "Now, when he comes in, give him a dashing, diviner smile. Come, come, show me the smile!" He smiled too, as if to show an example.

Riku smiled, baring fangs and all.

Olette scowled, "But don't frighten the poor boy!"

Riku shook his smile away.

"Be respectable!"

"Don't look like a fool!"

Riku's head began to spin at all their commands; he shook it and placed his hands on his head to focus himself.

Leon squabbled in, the door opened rather loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Ahem…"

Riku smiled until he saw it was only Leon; he then frowned and glared, "Well? Where is he?"

Leon froze, "Who? Oh, yes! The boy! Ahahaha." Leon's laugh was dry, as if he was trying to find words to say. "He's in the process of… er, that is to say…"

The glare from his master was all that he needed.

"He's not coming…"

Silence.

"WHAT?!?!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: Yay!!! Just to let you know, the Seifer and Seifer (Reprise) kinda bugged me, because I've never done a scene like that, and I didn't really care for Gaston, so I usually skipped over those songs.

Sora: and you call yourself a B and B fan.

Tke: Hey, I am! Everyone can have parts of something they dislike!

Sora: right.

Tke: so I know I shouldn't, but I got back into the Les Miserables craze. If anyone knows the story line of that, think I should do a KH version of it? If you don't know what it is, and you'd like to know, just ask and I'm willing to tell!

Sora: A plushie of Hayner that comes with a bowl of small eggs, a thing of beer, two belts, and is able to flex his muscles!

Tke: Sora…

Sora: what?

Tke: A THING of beer?

Sora: … _**blush**_… shut up

Tke: _**snicker**_

Sora: I don't—.

Tke: A mug dear.

Sora: …

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
